1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a timer apparatus, more particularly to a timer apparatus controlled by an electric clock motor for connecting an electrically operated device for a predetermined time period.
2. Prior Art
There have been provided a large variety of time switches of the type controlled by an electric clock motor as disclosed, for example, in the Japanese Utility model early publication (Kokai) No. 51-92678. However, the electric motor which is usually mounted below a base plate will occupy much space in thickness and cause the whole assembly to become thicker. In the meanwhile, when the time switch is required to be installed directly on an electric device to be controlled thereby, it is highly desired to have a decreased thickness so as to prevent the overall device from becoming bulky. Further, when the time switch is required to be mounted on a control panel together with other devices, the thickness, particularly that of the part including the motor and projecting below the base plate is mostly desired to have as little thickness as possible so that the part below the base plate, and therefore positioned below the panel, will not obstruct other devices likewise mounted on the panel. Still in the case of the time switch being used on a printed circuit board together with other electric components, too much thickness of the time switch will render the switch itself practically impossible to be mounted on the printed circuit board.